


Ikebukuro's not so secret Santa

by ArashinoKo (storylinecontinuum)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Funny I guess?, How Do I Tag, Kadota, M/M, Shinra, celty - Freeform, fluff at the end, many characters appear, not so secret santa, van gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storylinecontinuum/pseuds/ArashinoKo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty wakes up to find Santa in her apartment, although it's really not what she'd hoped for.<br/>Shizaya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikebukuro's not so secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I have once again proven to myself that I have no talent for writing but I actually gave my best with this one as it is a present for tumblr user electricbreath whose secret Santa I am in the drrr!! gift exchange event. So I hope she likes it~ (it's not exactly related to her prompts but I hope it's not too far off from what she asked for ;w;)  
> There's presents, shenanigans, the usual chase and dash of Christmas cheer (and fluff). Please enjoy!

  
Celty stretched, enjoying the effects of a good night’s sleep.

She and Shinra had gone to bed pretty late, having been too eager to exchange their Christmas gifts and staying up till long after midnight. As a result Shinra was still out cold, his snores audible even with his face buried in a pillow. He looked so content that Celty couldn’t find it in herself to wake him up even if it was Christmas and they had a lot of plans for the day.

Sluggishly, she tucked her feet into a pair of slippers and trudged toward the living room, not even trying to be quiet about it – being a shadow, she could afford to spare herself the effort.

Outside the range of Shinra’s snoring, their apartment was silent, although not in a way that made it seem cold. It was obvious that the place was comfortably lived in and taken care of (their Christmas decorations got more and more extravagant each year) and today the sun was shining brilliantly outside, casting its warm glow onto the man standing in the middle of the…

  
_Eh?..._

  
_W-who was that?!?_

  
There was someone in their apartment.

A man clad in ridiculously red clothes with white trimming, and boots and-…

  
_…Santa?_

  
Celty couldn’t believe her (non-present) eyes. Actually, she could to some extent - she was a dullahan for Christ’s sake, just as likely to exist in people’s opinion as any other fairy tale character, not excluding Santa.

And how else would the man have entered their apartment unnoticed if he didn’t possess any supernatural abilities?

Celty’s shoulders shuddered with excitement and she was suddenly glad to have brought her PDA with her. For a brief moment she wondered whether what she and Shinra had done last night would count as being ‘naughty’ but discarded the silly idea in favor of tapping a quick enthusiastic message.

Before she put the ‘?’ at the end of ‘Santa’ however, the man turned around to face her and she was met with a pair of sharp mistletoe-colored eyes and a very smug, very familiar Cheshire cat grin.

  
“Merry Christmas, transporter-san!~”

  
Celty had never before in her life been more terrified.

There, in the middle of her living room (which he’d apparently broken into effortlessly) stood Orihara Izaya in a Santa costume.

The outfit wasn’t exactly what you’d expect, i.e. something which a pleasantly round old man with a fluffy white beard would wear in a shopping centre.

It was merely a pair of red boots, equally red jeans and a jacket which pretty much looked like Izaya’s usual one, only zipped up and dipped in that same garish color. And there was a hat. An actual pompon-sporting Santa hat.

It would have been ridiculous if Izaya didn’t look so smug and comfortable in it, like a mannequin not responsible for what he’d been stuffed in.

Celty had to admit quite reluctantly that the man could pull off almost any outfit, whether because of his attitude or looks, she didn’t know.

  
[Izaya… how did you get in?]

  
‘Santa’ squinted at the rather rude greeting and then beamed, completely unperturbed by it.

  
“Why through the door, of course! You know, not many apartment blocks have chimneys nowadays, so Santa has to adapt somehow.”

  
_Aha…_

  
_so he’d picked the lock._

  
If Celty had her helmet on she’d be leaning it into the palm of her hand as a universal gesture of exasperation. She raised her PDA again to type another message and show it to her guest.

  
[Okay, let me try again. What are you doing here?]

  
Izaya’s grin turned impossibly wide as if he’d been waiting for that exact particular question.

  
“Now now, transporter-san, don’t tell me you don’t know what time of the year it is. It is only natural to expect Santa to visit you on this jolly holiday! Or have you been naughty this year perhaps?”

  
[Yes, but why you?]

  
Celty couldn’t decide if she was getting impatient with this conversation or if it was just the general feeling of being so done with Izaya’s shenanigans.

  
“Ah, that’s a very fine question you’re asking.” The pompon on his head bobbed as he waved his arms around animatedly. _Do I really want to hear this?_ Celty thought.

  
“So as you know, transporter-san, my actions have been accused of even being offensive and even harmful to some of my wonderful humans. I must note here that I find this highly unjustified. However, seeing my invaluable reputation in harm’s way, I have decided to take counter measures! And what better way to do that than to use my humble skills for a grand act of holiday charity, for which purpose I vow to throw aside all inklings of selfishness and deny any kind of profit?”

  
Despite the massive amount of words she was being assaulted with, Celty still had no idea what this was supposed to mean. So she ventured a guess.

  
[Are you saying that… you’ll play Santa for a day as a way of apologizing?]

  
“That’s another way to put it.” Izaya shrugged nonchalantly and turned his attention to the tablet in his hand that Celty was only now noticing.

  
He flicked his finger across the screen as if scrolling through a list and Celty was left gawking at how weird the whole scene was.

Shinra chose that moment to walk in, scratching at his stomach and failing to stifle a massive yawn.

His bleary eyes quickly settled on the irritation that was a bright red blotch of color in the middle of the living room and it took him a few seconds of blinking to recognize Izaya, who flashed him a dashing smile.

To his credit and Celty’s incredulity Shinra didn’t seem the least bit surprised and fought off another yawn in order to mumble sleepily.

  
“Oh, Izaya. What brings you here?”

  
“Shinra! Just the man I needed.” Izaya exclaimed and began rummaging through his pockets.

  
“I come with gifts! Now, remember that drug you said you couldn’t lay your hands on because it was so rare? I have here the place and the person you can order it from, free shipping and all.”

  
He finally seemed to fish something out from his coat – a small piece of folded paper, and with a flick of his wrist sent it flying towards the groggy doctor. It was a light little thing and as expected didn’t cover even half the distance but Celty was prepared for that, unfolding a thin tendril of her shadows which snatched the paper before it glided to the floor.

She peered inside and discovered some sort of internet address along with a name scribbled in neat black kanji. Shinra had moved to peer over her shoulder, seeming a bit more awake now as the first signs of interest invaded his expression.

  
“Wow, that’s actually pretty useful. You’re really giving me this for free? Are you some kind of Santa now?”

  
“I am actually. How sharp of you to notice.” Izaya smiled innocently which earned him an eyeroll from Shinra.

  
“It suits you though.” The doctor was indicating Izaya’s flashy getup and the latter graced him with a display of teeth.

  
“It does, doesn’t it? I especially like the trimming.” He shifted around a bit, posing as if to show off the bright white fur-trimmed cuffs, hem and collar that also conveniently matched his hat. He’d definitely styled the outfit to his own aesthetic; either that or he managed to look well in almost anything.

Shinra looked like he was trying to suppress a smile and it made Celty wonder whether he was so poised when dealing with Izaya’s stunts because of their long-standing friendship. It was a strange relationship those two shared.

  
“Well, whatever the reason, thanks for that. I think I’ll get down to ordering it right now.” Shinra moved to take the piece of paper from Celty’s hand and raised his own in a half-hearted goodbye as he made for the bedroom where his laptop was.

  
“Ah, my apologies, transporter-san,” Izaya chirped after he was gone. “I know this isn’t how Santa usually discriminates but I only have presents for those who want to know something particular.”

  
He received a small shake of the neck and satisfied, he continued.

  
“Well, I better get going now! My work here is done and I believe my reindeer is here.”

  
[Huh? Reindeer?]

  
[What are you talking about?]

  
Suddenly there was a crashing noise and footsteps could be heard thundering outside the front door. Moments later the same door was ripped open, revealing a very angry, very out of breath reindeer in the form of Shizuo Heiwajima.

  
“Izayaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” The scream echoed through the vast apartment and Celty was already making frantic placating gestures in hopes of salvaging her and Shinra’s possessions.

Shizuo was out to kill and she could very well venture why as she took in the pair of reindeer antlers, propped innocently on his head by there-was-no-doubt-who. It would have been otherwise comical if the scene didn’t take place in her own home, where every object was now a potential projectile.

Izaya didn’t seem nearly as bothered by that and he aimed his wide grin directly at Shizuo, aggravating him even further.

  
“That’s my queue!” He hastily stuffed the tablet inside his coat and skipped towards the balcony door, jumping over furniture and maneuvering around plant pots.

Shizuo dived for him with an enraged howl but Izaya was already perched on the balcony railing and he stopped only to make a peace sign and yell Celty a ‘Merry Christmas!~’ before plunging down to the street below.

True to the chase, Shizuo followed and in a matter of seconds the apartment was dead silent again, as if nothing of any weird nature had transpired just now.

Celty’s shoulders slumped in defeat – she would never be able to get used to some of this city’s patrons’ extravagancies. So she simply made a mug of coffee for Shinra and headed for their bedroom where she found him negotiating on the phone the purchase of a dubious-sounding drug…

 

* * *

 

A red and black blur raced through the streets of Ikebukuro, one always a few steps ahead of the other and laughing madly at its angry curses.

The citizens of the district would normally ignore the spectacle and only take some perfunctory measures to get out of the way but today the scene proved to be more extraordinary than usual.

The one being chased was dressed in a Santa costume and the one chasing him was wearing antlers.

Passersby gaped at the infamous duo who seemed too lost in their crazy game to pay them any attention (not that they would if they weren’t).

A few blocks away Kadota’s gang was lounging outside their van, marveling at the Christmas cheer that buzzed all around them.

Erika and Walker were discussing the mangas they’d gotten each other as presents while Kadota made small talk with Togusa and generally relaxed for a change.

They could allow themselves a little break he guessed – even the thugs and gangs were taking it easy for the holidays.

Kadota smiled. Yeah, this was good.

He was just about to pipe up and scold Erika and Walker for talking too loudly when something suddenly landed between them, making a quiet thump.

To everyone’s surprise the red-clad human shape turned out to be none other than Izaya.

  
_Where the hell did he come from?_ Kadota wondered as the man dusted himself off. _Has he been running?_

  
“Hey, it’s Iza-iza!”

  
“Izaya-san, nice cosplay~”

  
“Yo, Izaya… is that really you?” Kadota finally put himself together for a greeting.

  
“Greetings, everyone! And happy holidays to all!” Izaya responded with an unusual amount of enthusiasm, probably because of the adrenaline still making him breathless. He composed himself in a flash though and Kadota couldn’t help but be impressed while the otaku duo looked increasingly amused.

  
“Same to you I guess.” Kadota smirked, relaxing once more in the non-threatening atmosphere. “Hey, what’s with the getup?”

  
“Why can’t you tell? I am a gift bringer today!” Izaya explained dramatically. “I have set out today to bring joy to some of this city’s wonderful inhabitants and your little group is lucky to be on my list as well.”

  
He pulled out his tablet, simultaneously digging around in his pockets and earning a few confused looks. He then turned towards Togusa who had until now been leaning on the van with a slightly dubious expression.

  
“Togusa-san, here’s the address for a place which sells that spare part you’ve been looking for for your van.”

  
Izaya handed a slip of paper to Kadota as he was nearest to him. “It’s really is a hard one to find but they should a have a few left in store.”

  
“Eh? Are you for real?” Togusa turned excited all of a sudden and hurried to Kadota’s side to snatch at the paper. “Aw yeah! I’ve been looking for this for ages!” He grinned and ran into the van elatedly.

Kadota was still trying to figure out what was going on while Erika and Walker didn’t have time to be confused as Izaya approached them next with the another piece of paper ready.

  
“As for you two, this guy is selling his limited edition of the series that you’ve been after. If you hurry up you might make it.”

  
He was rewarded with a pair of wide eyes and then came the outburst.

  
“OH MY GOD, Yumacchi, did you hear that!?”

  
“Izaya-san, you’re the best!” The two otakus gushed uncontrollably, fighting to grab Walker’s phone and jumping in their excitement.

Kadota watched it all unfold in awe and wondered what could have brought it about. Sure, Izaya was a spontaneous individual but he couldn’t imagine him doing something without a good reason. He was snapped out of his musings by the man himself.

  
“Sorry, Dotachin. I’m afraid there’s nothing for you in here.” Izaya grinned apologetically and patted his pockets.

  
“Ah, don’t worry about that-“

  
“You bastard!”

  
Four heads snapped up to see Shizuo glaring down at them from behind a guardrail, looking ready to pounce any moment now, expression painted with rage.

Also, he was wearing antlers.

Kadota didn’t know whether this explained anything or only made things weirder.

  
“Well, I need to be off now. See you around, Dotachin!”

  
Izaya dashed and Shizuo bolted after him with. It wasn’t long before they were out of sight, lost in the sea of people that closed behind them as they dived towards the busier part of town.

 

* * *

 

Mikado and Anri were navigating Ikebukuro’s shopping district, enjoying the display of Christmas decorations and the liveliness that permeated the city.

Everything was abuzz around them and the two teenagers were glad for that as it served to fill the gaps when they couldn’t find anything to talk about.

They had seen each other at school every day before the winter break began and were generally not very talkative so it was nice to enjoy the company of the other without any awkward silence ensuing.

Occasionally a topic was found in which case they made easy conversation and for Mikado it was absolute bliss. He had forgotten how pleasant the holidays could be, what with all the Dollars business and gang activity. Spending time with Sonohara-san was a sure-fire means of getting his mind off that.

Thus it was easy to miss the sound of hurried footsteps behind them and the way the crowd parted slightly when they were so immersed in the general atmosphere.

Mikado felt a tap on his shoulder and next thing they knew the two were rounded by Orihara Izaya much to Anri’s dismay and Mikado’s delight.

For Mikado it was made even better by the fact that the man was dressed as Santa which was a drop of strangeness the teen craved for.

Still, a polite confusion crawled onto his face and he bowed in respect as Izaya said hi.

  
“Izaya-san, what a surprise. What brings you to Ikebukuro today?”

  
“Ah, people keep asking me that when there’s a much more important question to take care of.”

  
“Ummm..” Mikado contemplated whether it was wise to bring up the man’s attire and Izaya couldn’t help but chuckle at the teen’s flustered state.  
He decided to spare Mikado the torture.

  
“That question is, whether you’re on my list or not!”

  
Mikado promptly blanched at his words.

  
“L-list? What list?” Was it a hit list? Had he angered Izaya-san in any way? Mikado felt like he would faint any moment. Unnoticed by them, Anri had already pulled out a bit of Saika under her palm.

  
“And lucky you, here you are!” Izaya announced in a flurry of elation like an experienced TV host. “Don’t worry, Mikado-kun, this only means you’ll be receiving a present for I am in a very generous mood this year and have decided to boost my rating amongst the wonderful humans of Ikebukuro. Marketing strategies are vital for business, ne?”

  
Mikado could only nod in confusion as a piece of paper was trusted at him which he discovered to contain only a few simple words.

  
“Here’s the username of that hacker that’s been hassling your site recently. I trust you can handle it from here on.”

  
Izaya smirked proudly and after a few moments of staring at the paper slip Mikado returned his smile, albeit a bit more mellow.

  
“Thank you Izaya-san, that’s some great help.”

  
Anri wanted to frown at how congenial the two acted but found it somehow inappropriate given the situation. Izaya hadn’t done anything suspicious for now so she had no excuse to attack him, neither did he seem intent to pay her any mind at all.

Luckily, her problem would soon be solved by Shizuo appearing from around a corner behind them and directing an angry call at Izaya.

  
“Come back here, you lousy flea!”

  
Izaya’s smirk told the two teenagers that he’d probably been expecting that. They watched him give a cursory wave and then break into a run afterwards.

He leapt to push himself from a lamppost and ascend to higher ground which caused Mikado’s smile to twitch into a grin. Izaya’s quirks were highly amusing to him and he even found them a bit endearing.

Mikado’s reaction made Anri even more anxious but she couldn’t do anything about it. The only thing she could hope for was that Heiwajima-san would finally catch up to the informant this time.

  
“Say, Sonohara-san…” Mikado intoned suddenly. “Was Heiwajima-san wearing antlers just now?”

 

* * *

  
The wild chase resumed, leaving property damage and camera flashes in its wake.

Simon heard the ruckus long before he saw Izaya rushing towards Russia sushi, Santa outfit and all. He stopped right in front of the restaurant to catch his breath and throw a look over his shoulder, making sure Shizuo was far behind.

  
“IzAya! Merry holidays! Are you fighting with Shizuo again? That no good. Today Christmas! Come eat sushi, our treat.”  
Izaya, still panting, turned his attention to Simon and managed a flushed grin.

  
“Sorry Simon, I don’t think Shizu-chan will let me do that. Oh and by the way you might want to check up on your kitchen. The Public Health Institute doesn’t seem to be celebrating today and your place is scheduled for an inspection this afternoon.”

  
“Inspection!??” Simon grabbed at his head. “That bad! Restaurant no work today! Need to tell boss!” He ran inside and Izaya could hear him yelling to Dennis in Russian.

The informant-turned-Santa tapped something on his tablet hastily and disappeared from sight just as Shizuo emerged from the crowd, whipping his head around furiously in search for a certain pest.

 

* * *

  
It was getting late when Shiki got into the back seat of his luxury car. The vehicle was parked in front of a tall gray office building which loomed over a more obscure part of Ikebukuro.

Shiki sighed tiredly, glad to have finally finished with his last meeting for the day.

This one had dragged out impossibly long and he couldn’t wait to go back to headquarters to get the report off his head and maybe pester Akabayashi for a night out with drinks.

He leaned forward to tell his driver their destination when a speck of color caught his eye.

A figure stopped outside the car and strode confidently towards the window. If it weren’t for the obscenely red clothes it was wearing, Shiki would have shot it on the spot but they held his interest long enough for him to recognize Orihara’s smirking face above the ridiculous coat.

A polite knock later he rolled down his window and raised a brow at the informant’s attire. Izaya ignored the wordless question in place of a respectful bow.

Had it been anyone else he wouldn’t have bothered, however he held his manners in check when dealing with the yakuza, especially Shiki.

  
“Good evening Shiki-san. I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time.” Izaya smiled pleasantly and Shiki huffed, giving up on receiving an explanation for his clothes.

  
“What calls for this, informant? I don’t remember giving you a task before the holidays.”

  
He watched Izaya carefully extricate a folder from inside his coat. It was done very slowly so as not to alarm the hawk-eyed yakuza who Izaya was sure would not hesitate to kill him should he sense any danger.

The folder was passed between them and Shiki perused its contents, catching the name of a rival organization and some other useful info like coordinates and personal data.

His eyes met Izaya’s inquiringly and the informant didn’t wait for another invitation to explain himself.

  
“I hacked into their data base recently and figured it would come in handy to you. Consider it a token of our partnership or… just a goodwill gift in time for Christmas.”

  
Shiki scrutinized Izaya a bit longer before closing the folder and setting it on the seat next to his own.

  
“Very well then. We’ll accept your gift. Enjoy your holidays, Orihara.”

  
“Likewise, Shiki-san.”

  
Izaya was left standing on the sidewalk as Shiki’s car drove away and he remained there until he heard the familiar thundering of footsteps which prompted him to slink into the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

 

* * *

  
A few hours later Shizuo was panting heavily, shoulders rising and falling rhythmically and forehead beaming with sweat.

It was already dark outside and there weren’t any people in that particular street.

Finally, _finally_ the flea had stopped running and was now smirking at him a few feet ahead, posture poised and tablet in hand.

  
“What’s the matter now, Shizu-chan? Santa got your tongue?~” Izaya teased and noted with amusement how Shizuo’s lips curled into a snarl (making it even harder for him to catch his breath).

  
“Shut up, bastard! What’s up with you running around town, spreading fishy notes to everybody, huh? What are you scheming now?” He yelled at Izaya and felt the itch under his skin that indicated how much he wanted to squeeze that explanation out of the other.

  
“What do you mean scheming? Can’t you see I’m wearing a Santa costume? How rude, Shizu-chan, and I put so much effort into making sure you liked it.” The informant was pouting now.

  
“Anyways I wasn’t scheming or anything else you might be thinking of. In case you don’t know, Santa’s job is to deliver presents and seeing as what I’m best at is digging up information, that’s exactly what was on those pieces of paper. The people I visited received info that was useful to them in some way. Aren’t I incredibly generous?”

  
Hearing Izaya’s words, Shizuo groaned and put his head in his hands.

  
“Oh for goodness’s sake, Izaya, IT WAS JUST A STUPID DARE!”

  
He couldn’t believe how crazy Izaya was.

His face screamed exasperation and yet Izaya simply tilted his head in mock puzzlement and replied innocently.

  
“Well, does Shizu-chan not expect me to take up his dares? I mean, considering our relationship it should be obvious that I wouldn’t just ignore them.”

  
“…You are so messed up, Izaya.”

  
Izaya laughed at that.

  
“Seriously, I spent my whole Christmas chasing you around just because you decided to prove how mental you are.”

  
“Ah, but you can’t possibly say that you disliked it, ne?”

  
“What the hell makes you think that?” Shizuo barked but was cut off by Izaya pointing at the antlers on his head, sitting there innocuously as if mocking their owner.

It had been only this morning as Shizuo met up with Tom to finish some work-related errands when he’d felt a whoosh of air and there had suddenly been a headband buried in his blond hair.

He had raised his fingers to deduce by touch that it was a pair of stylized reindeer horns, like the ones on display in almost every shop selling Christmas-themed goods. His eyes had then landed on Izaya, noting first and foremost his idiotic outfit and only after that the annoyingly broad (not to mention smug) smirk.

The flea had chirped something along the lines of ‘Merry Christmas, my trusty Rudolf.” and that’s where Shizuo had lost it.

Now, however, under that same smug gaze he couldn’t bring himself to reply to Izaya’s statement and opted instead to look at the ground in embarrassment.

Izaya cackled at the way Shizuo blushed and avoided his eyes. This was turning out better than he expected.

He’d managed to avoid getting caught by Shizuo before delivering all of his presents and the proof of that rested in his hands where the tablet was glowing with a list of names, each of them checked off diligently. Furthermore, he’d finished all of that before dinnertime _and_ Shizuo was still there with him.

Going through with this Santa idea had definitely been worth it, although he partly had Shizuo to thank for that as he was the one who came up with the dare in the first place.

He was sure Shizuo hadn’t meant anything with it at the time but Izaya had the wonderful ability to make the most of even the simplest of things.

So lost in his own self-satisied thoughts Izaya didn’t notice the said blond walking up to him and before he knew it he was being lifted and slung over a strong shoulder.

It didn’t bother him in the least though.

  
“Uwaaaah~, Shizu-chan how naughty! Trying to take Santa all for yourself!” He complained childishly, words laced with a chime of laughter and legs flinging in a half-hearted attempt to kick at Shizuo.

  
“Shut up, flea. You have no right to complain after wasting my Christmas.”

  
Despite the fact that Izaya couldn’t see Shizuo’s face, it was obvious that he was smiling - or at least not scowling.

  
“Ah, that reminds me! I do have something for you as well, if you so wish for me to make it up to you.” He searched around his pocket for the last piece of paper he knew was there. It was a bit awkward because of the position he was in but Izaya still managed to press it into the palm that wasn’t busy supporting his waist.

Shizuo blinked and raised his hand to read what was written on the small expanse of white, feeling his heart speed up at the heavy meaning of it.

  
**_Izaya Orihara loves Heiwajima Shizuo._**

  
It was as simple as that and yet Shizuo found himself melting under the weight of the statement. It was nothing he had expected and yet everything he could have wished for for Christmas.

 _Idiot,_ he thought to himself, _I don’t need you to write it out for me to know._

In the mean time Izaya was humming to himself, waiting for Shizuo’s reaction and counting the snowflakes that had gradually started to fall as they moved through silent streets. It came not long after that and he felt himself being maneuvered over Shizuo’s shoulders and handled into a new position. It was bridal style this time.

His eyes bore expectantly into Shizuo who shifted under the stare.

The snow kept falling silently and it didn’t seem to stir when Shizuo breathed out his next words.

  
“I love you too, you shitty Santa.” He mumbled embarrassedly, barely resisting the urge to look at Izaya’s face, which was adorned by a very genuine smile for once.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all~


End file.
